Sword Practice
by Orin Drake
Summary: AngealSephirothZack There are many firsts in a young SOLDIER's life... first threesome, for instance.


"Sword Practice" and the general plot-ish-ness of "Sword Practice" is copyright Orin Drake 2007. All characters and worlds contained within are property of Square-Enix and probably always will be. Alas.

Background: For Schala Kitty. IT STRAYED FROM THE PROMPT WITHOUT ME MEANING TO ALLOW IT TO DO SO. But if she likes it, then that's all that matters. I think I've come to like it, too. grin Original prompt: "Very simple - Angeal/Sephiroth/Zack - When Zack calls his superiors on using double entendre to talk about "missions" he gets a first hand lesson about the real meaning." So, yes, I did stray... but it turned out. 

Sword Practice  
by Orin Drake

Zack had scoffed at the idea that arranging the files in _Sephiroth's_ office was supposed to be _punishment_. But that was before he was a week and a half in, and only halfway through the bottom drawer of the first file cabinet. What the hell _was_ all this stuff?

At least it gave the young Third Class an interesting perspective. Most of the time that Sephiroth was actually in his office, it was utterly silent. While that grated on Zack's sensibility, it was also somehow fascinating to hear the keystrokes and pen scratches, or the man's perfectly fluid breathed curses when he came across something even more ridiculous than the normal course of ridiculousness.

Best of all, though: the youth got to see the general interact. They were short bursts of phone calls, for the most part... but sometimes it was Angeal. Zack enjoyed the way Sephiroth relaxed around the guy, not to mention when Angel just stopped by to shoot the shit simply because no one would be telling him not to. Those times were actually somewhat fun. Especially that... once.

It was a Friday evening. Everyone was on their way home--except Sephiroth. And if Sephiroth was going to stay, Zack assumed he may as well stick around and keep working on those damned files.

Angeal strolled into Sephiroth's office with the lightness only someone who was free to have a weekend above the plate could exude. "Care to join me for a little combat tonight?"

"I'm afraid I have work." Came the answer, Mako green eyes not so much as bothering to look up from the last pile of papers being sifted through.

The elder SOLDIER sighed overdramatically. "Well, it was worth a shot. I'll be out... recruiting."

The general smirked into his paperwork. "Are you planning to make trouble, then?"

"Trouble? Of course not." Angeal chuckled, giving Zack a minor glance to be sure he wasn't paying too much attention to their conversation. "Just some... training. A little hand-to-hand combat. A little sword inspection. Then some sword _practice_, I imagine."

Sephiroth made what could only be called a dignified snort. "You have a full night ahead of you."

"You know it." The older man leaned in a bit, lips quirking upward. "And what about you? Any sword practice in your near future?"

More papers shifted, schooling himself in non-reaction. "I sincerely doubt it."

Angeal wasn't willing to let it go. "What about that new SOLDIER you've had your eye on?"

Well, that certainly got Sephiroth's full attention. He was careful to pick his words, the steady sound of Zack's muttering and rearranging papers being paid attention to the entire time. "I have not... witnessed his sword work yet."

"'Yet', huh?" Angeal laughed gruffly. "Planning to do so, then?"

A pause. "It is always a possibility."

The elder man almost looked proud. Maybe he'd finally kicked the idea into Sephiroth's head that it was _okay_ to have a little... interaction with others. "Not if you don't move first."

Another pause, waiting for the steady sounds of papers being spread over the floor to be methodically ordered. "You don't believe a cocky young SOLDIER might make the first move against me?"

"They're scared to death of you. All but this one, but..."

Zack's ears were burning, though he didn't know why. They could have been talking about any number of young recruits, frankly.

"True enough." Sephiroth agreed. "Though this SOLIDER may not be willing to accept... training by another swordsman."

Busying himself by stacking another group of papers, Zack couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that. He knew he was an over-sexed (or was that under-sexed), horny teenager, but... this was all starting to sound like...

"You'll just have to approach him when he seems ready to practice." Angeal shrugged, his tone incredibly nonchalant.

Green eyes rested once again on his paperwork. "I would scare him away."

"Well you gotta _try_." The older man insisted. "Sure beats staying home alone and polishing your own sword."

"You two _are_ talking about sex!" Zack blurted, sounding incredibly proud of himself--right before he slapped a hand over his mouth and sunk to the floor.

Sephiroth looked a little... surprised. Angeal, however, chuckled. "Well, what do you know. Finally a Third Class with some real intelligence."

There was a long, painful, viscous moment of utter silence where Zack kept praying he would sink straight through the floor. He had no idea that the other two men were exchanging glances, silently plotting.

--Or, at least, _Angeal_ was plotting. He made a note of keeping mental tabs on new SOLDIERs; especially stand-outs like Zack. He might have been a rough kid when he started, but he was eager enough and picked up everything presented to him quickly. Not to mention... well, he had quite a social life. A very, very _full_ social life. And the way the boy had perked up every time he so much as heard the general's name... It was a theory, yes. But the elder SOLDIER was pretty damn sure it was more than just a theory. And he certainly knew how Sephiroth regarded the youth.

As for Sephiroth's immediate reaction, he was trying to interpret Angeal's overdramatic pointing and nodding toward a rather embarrassed looking Third Class who was obviously looking elsewhere. When Angeal finally proceeded to mouth, "sword practice", he got it. The man wouldn't have even made the suggestion if there hadn't been a solid chance that... Well, perhaps there was indeed only one way to find out. Standing up from his desk, he slowly approached his assistant. "Were you listening intentionally?"

Zack couldn't _look up_, let alone make eye contact. "Well, I... that is... I, um..."

Angeal rolled his eyes. They weren't getting anywhere. "Better answer the general, boy." It was a growl, yes--but not a threatening one.

The youth swallowed. "I... hadn't meant to. Sir. I... I guess I was... curious."

The elder SOLDIER was damn glad the boy kept his eyes down--that smile would have put him far too much at ease. With a glance at Sephiroth, Angeal walked to the office door, closing and locking it.

It seemed to be Sephiroth's turn for a roll of his eyes at that little display. He didn't like to work in intimidation unless it was with the enemy--and he sincerely hoped that the Third Class would never be counted as such. Door locked and most of the building staff gone anyway, he felt he could relax a bit--and kneeled in front of the boy to be on his level. "Zachary..."

There were a lot of emotions flitting through those suddenly enormous lavender eyes, but fear was not among them. "Just... Zack. Sir."

"Zack." The general repeated, some of Angeal's suspicions about the boy perhaps just wanting an opportunity to be "close" to him confirmed in the gaze. "One word and this stops." Not a threat--but a surprisingly gentle reassurance.

Zack's heart was pounding in his ears. And then there was that... "other pulse" that was coming on pretty damn strong just by being so close to the beauty in front of him. He nodded, once.

It was enough. Sephiroth reached forward, pulling the boy tightly against him, chest to chest. "Curiosity, was it?" purred so softly, leaning down so that his lips tickled an ear hidden by black hair.

He couldn't _help_ it. Zack was a _teenaged boy_ being _held_ by his _fondest wet dream_--a moan was certain to escape.

Angeal chuckled, noting how the boy's whole body stiffened when he realized there was still a third person in the room. "Curiosity isn't a _bad_ thing." He announced in good humor. "But I guess I should go find my own entertainment, much as I'd love to stick around."

"I--" And then Zack stopped. He felt Angeal's eyes fall upon his back, could barely retain contact with Sephiroth's questioning gaze. Usually he could be cocky about that sort of thing. Joking. Unbelievably steady and funny so that no one knew whether or not to take him seriously. But what was suddenly unfolding all around him sort of... threw his balance. Completely. "I wouldn't mind." He finished, feeling... foolish.

Sephiroth blinked. Angeal made a sharp sound that was close enough to laughter to count for it.

What happened next was a little... confusing. Zack was a bit in shock at... everything unfolding around him, but somewhere along the line, Angeal had kneeled behind him while Sephiroth pulled away just enough to watch as the elder SOLDIER began to loosen the boy's belt.

"Sword inspection?" the general asked.

Angel grunted in assent. "That _is_ part of my job." A couple of quick motions and the pants were already open. Sephiroth aided in their complete removal (silently grateful for the youth's lack of underwear), then helped to lift Zack's arms so Angeal could remove his shirt.

That was about the point at which the Third Class came back to himself, once again completely coherent; or as much as he could be, given the wonderful surrealism of the events. He realized rather quickly that the other SOLDIERS were both completely clothed, but he was absolutely bared to them. Zack thought at first that the situation was utterly _unfair_... but such a freaking turn-on that it hardly mattered.

And then that touch. Angeal's warm, dry, heavily calloused hand wrapping around him banished all fear and doubt, replacing it with a wash of astounding _desire_. He forced his eyes to open, to take in the sight of Sephiroth in front of him, watching him just as closely with something beyond mere fascination. Oh, gods, he wasn't going to be able to--

Angeal felt the telltale spasms beneath his fingers. Despite the boy's confidence, he still remained susceptible to the same thing others boys his age were.

Zack felt the pressure and friction increase. He arched up with a gasp--and then a groan as pressure was applied to just the right places to prevent him from finishing. Not. Cool.

"That was cruel." Sephiroth commented almost conversationally.

"Cruel to be kind." Angeal grinned wryly. "I think maybe you should finish this inspection."

Instantly, Zack was in a forgiving mood. To see the powerful, elegant beauty kneeling before him again, this time with such intention... that was almost too much in itself. Regardless of his position, Sephiroth gave up not an ounce of his regal control--only lightly flicked his hair over his shoulder (it shimmered like a magic, living thing, Zack noted through his half-lidded eyes) and leaned forward.

At the touch of gloved hands on his thighs, the youth whimpered. At the warm, wet caress of tongue, Zack moaned. Finally, at the welcome, enveloping heat of a mouth he hardly allowed himself to dream of, he _crooned_.

The general glanced up at the sound, astounded. Perhaps "overcome" was the better word--he'd never heard such a sound of lust, of unmasked _need_ and yet... it was not begging. It was musical, it was warm and inviting and... wanting.

"Maybe we got us a singer." Angeal lightly drove through the barrier that seemed to have clasped itself over the moment with ease.

"Please..." Zack could barely breathe, let alone whisper. "L-let me... touch..."

Eye contact and a silent exchange between the First Classes. "Don't pull his hair, kid." The elder SOLDIER warned. "And don't try to control him."

The youth nodded rapidly, instinctually knowing that last order had been more than just about this encounter. He didn't _want_ to control... he just wanted to... so much as be next to the man, in the same room with him...

Sephiroth had been bracing for his hair to be pulled, anyway. For his head to be pushed down, for steady mewls as the teenager gave into his age. What he did not expect was one hand to thread lightly through the hair that had fallen back over his shoulder, effectively holding it back for him. Zack's other hand, he noted with an odd sort of distance, was reaching back behind himself and toward--

"Well." Angeal commented with a laugh, bucking into the hand that had just wrapped firmly around him through his uniform pants. "Polite kid we got here."

The general hummed in agreement--getting another particularly engaging sound from the youth. He swallowed in encouragement, drawing the boy deeper, hands shifting to grasp the backs of the quivering thighs for more control.

"W-wait." Zack gasped, the very word killing him. "What about y--" It was too late, however. It was just too good to keep himself away from, and his whole body thrummed with the spill of magnificent pleasure wrung by the very _real_ mouth of far too many daydreams.

Sephiroth swallowed, pulling away slowly to take in every aspect of the limp youth seemingly draped over the SOLIDER behind him. It was a rather lovely sight. Almost... comforting, in its own way.

"You can worry about us when you're ready." Angeal half-joked, watching Sephiroth tuck the boy back into his pants with care. "Or at least the general here."

"Mmr." Zack responded intelligently. And then, after a moment of trying to collect his brain, "Might s'well stay. Unless y'got somewhere better t'go."

Angeal snorted. "Can't say I do. General, sir?"

Sephiroth smirked at the title. "I wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. I must admit I prefer this to paperwork."

Zack chuckled tiredly. "This so makes up for not getting paid. Being... punishment and all."

That was... odd. Or so Sephiroth thought. "You should be getting paid compensation regardless of why you're working here..."

A very mild cough from Angeal. Then all eyes were on him. "Well, I was hoping the kid would call it to your attention. Then you two would... you know. _Talk_ about it."

A long, cool stare from the general's direction. "You went to all that trouble to... "set us up"?"

The elder SOLDIER shrugged. "It's not like either of you two would have done anything without my help. But I'm looking forward to a reward for my contribution."

Zack grinned a little. He liked the sound of it.

* * *

I don't know, I thought it was kind of nice. And might lead into a long night full of al kinds of first experiences for our darling Zack. 


End file.
